Draconian
Dragonian: A member of the race of dragon people, who live and thrive on planet Dragonia. Their language is very complex, and hard to understand. The notorious Kraken is Dragonian, and he is very hostile to deal with. The people are very kind to with strangers however their temper is very hard to deal with. The other problem is their power to breathe fire that is their weapon of war. The Dragonians are the most menacing race in the known galaxy, their history traces back when human were just being born on earth, and the dinosaurs were gone, some dinosaurs however escaped on an unknown space craft later taking them to the planet now called Dragonia. There the lizards began a new life and started to become more advanced than their peers. The Dragonian Empire swept through the known galaxy and start a vast line of territories, provinces, and regions. The first emperor of the Empire was named Drakon Khan I, he was very cruel and arrogant he took what ever he wanted and if he could not get what he wanted he would burn it. His rule started a crisis in the galaxies, so the Star Federation was founded by Rik Dearann the true founder of the Star Peace Corps as well. Than tragic events took place the first armed forces of the S.P.C. was destroyed by an unknown space craft. Then later the S.F. learned it was the evil plot of the notorious Cyberitans from planet Kyberria. The Dragonians had a part in this sinister act later the father of the famous Virginia Dare, his named was Isaac Dare his wife was Norra Dare they lived on planet Belloterra a space colony. The Dragonians carried out an attack on this colony for power and greed. Soon the planet Bellaterra was invaded with the Octorians, Cyberitans, and Dragonians, and they massacre the humans. Then Virginia escaped by an escape pod heading for the Lozan home world. The Dragonians had an army that would pay the price later when Virginia Dare grew up and took the future leader on known as Kraken. The rule of Drakon Khan II was the emperor at the time of the massacre on Belloterra, he ordered an army to finish off what his father who died started. The humans later hated the name Dragonians. They used to protest to get rid of the rule of evil. The first rebel human named Fredrick Bailey held a peace talk and said "we want peace not war, so Dragonians please leave us alone", the king was angry at the speech and he decided to put the leader in his right place. The leader was put to death by Dragonian bounty hunters who shot him in the head his wife was next to be put to death their only child was Justin Bailey the leader of the research and exploration corps. The Dragonians were a threat to most of the known Galaxies, the times grew very grim but a very vile twist of events came the notorious Kraken was born later he would fight Virginia Dare in a lot of brutal fights. Then Drakon Khan III was in power when Kraken was born he was send to the emperors throne room and was send to be trained as a warrior and notorious bounty hunter. Then Emperor Khan III sends Kraken to the planet Losov for a meeting of space conquest for the Biotechians, the leader of the plot was Master Machine the first non-Dragonian to choose a Dragonian for an operation of conquest. Then Kraken was named first Dragonian to be chosen to help a foreign master mind in history of Dragonia, Kraken was also the most dangerous Dragonian in the whole galaxy as well. Then meanwhile back on Dragonia the emperor planned an invasion on planet Tyloria the planet with rich fields of iron-calcium. The mineral was very valuable to market and rare to find, the use for it was to make the mind stronger and quicker. The only thing that stood in their way was an ancient people known as the Tylorians a very highly advanced race of humanoids. Then the Tylorian wars were started the first assault was a launch on the capital of Tyloria called Tylokipalika. The Dragonians burned the Tylorians cities, roads, factories, and buildings, then the Tylorians fought back by using laser canons, rocket launchers, tanks, and star fighters. The wars were very brutal, the Tylorians were defeated and were forced to flee the planet or they would be destroyed. The Dragonians were very powerful people they conquered what ever they got their claws on, their population was out of control. The Dragonians were every place in the whole galaxy they were even in human colonies. Their empire was controlling the entire galaxy. Then there was a time of war with the sinister planet called Octoria, the Dragonians were angry because the Octorians were becoming the second powerful people as well then a war broke out between the two rival planets the first attack was made by the Dragonians, they blew up buildings, burned palaces and wrecked the navy. Category:Creatures